dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rose (Zoey Dawson album)
Rose is the second album by Zoey Dawson. As it was recorded in the extremely strong stages of her mental disorder, some songs were made out of phonics from her debut album, Sticks & Stones May Break My Bones But Words Make Music. Packaging Rose is packaged in a two-disc digipak. Artwork Rose's artwork varies in different countries. *The original Sallyish artwork has Zoey lying naked in the grass with some roses to cover her up. **On the edited version of the album, she has more roses to cover her up so young children can see it. *The UK artwork has Zoey wearing a dress made out of roses. **This was also used in the Middle East, albeit with more roses to make her bodice higher and cover her shoulders and the addition of Arabic text. *The US artwork has Zoey sitting in a dark room with the only light and colour being a red rose, which is the beginning of the Rose music video. *The Japanese artwork is the same as the Sallyish artwork, except with Japanese text on it. *France, Spain, Portugal, Italy and Germany's artwork has a close-up of Zoey's hair, which has a rose in it. *In El Kadsre and Alexonia, the cover artwork depicts a rose with a scene from the music video of “Rose” in the centre. *The Nordic artwork featured Zoey sinking in dozens of roses, whilst wearing a red T-shirt, purple jeans and orange Converse sneakers (wearing these clothes is a popular trend in Sweden). Singles 1. Rose :Released: March 19, 2016 2. Kick It! :Released: June 23, 2016 3. Explore the MIND :Released: August 10, 2016 4. Antenna :Released: November 30, 2016 5. NOW DANCE :Released: December 12, 2016 6. Saucy Love :Released: December 12, 2016 (France) December 20, 2016 (International) 7. Evilution :Released: January 13, 2017 8. Hèsàœ :Released: January 30, 2017 9. My Body :Released: February 14, 2017 10. Behind Closed Doors :Released: February 28, 2017 11. Kill My Heart :Released: May 23, 2017 12. Summer's On! :Released: June 30, 2017 (Northern Hemisphere) December 1, 2017 (Southern Hemisphere) 13. Suit ft. DJ Mala :Released: July 8, 2017 14. I'm Not... :Released: August 1, 2017 15. Miserable :Released: September 28, 2017 16. Amnesia :Released: December 2, 2017 :B-Side: Panty Raid Region-specific singles 12. 愛の泥棒 (Love Thief) :Released in Japan: August 1, 2017 11. Panty Raid :Released in El Kadsre and Alexonia: September 18, 2017 :Was the international B-side to Amnesia Track listing Disc 1 #Rose #Explore the MIND #Kill My Heart #Incredible, Unforgettable #Suit ft. DJ Mala #Explore the MIND #It's Not Fair #Miserable #I'm Not... #愛の泥棒 (Love Thief) #Panty Raid #Summer's On! #Behind Closed Doors #See Right Thru Me #Perfect Family Torn Apart ft. Zara Dawson and Stacey Boma #Mona Lisa (Such Elegance) #Peau #Sweet #My Body #Rose (Explicit) Disc 2 #Honestly... #Evilution #Hèsàœ #Lonely, Depressed, Anxious #Kick It! #Saucy Love #My Body #NOW DANCE #Mean #Too Nervous to be Nervous #When You Dance #Come to My Show #Going F**king Loco (I'm F**ked Up) #Why, What? #Antenna #I'm Glad I'm Not... #Farts? #Duh! #Why The Hell Did I Do This? Because I Wanted To! #Amnesia #Outro (Why Did Zoey Dawson Cross The Road? Because She Had A Sold-Out Concert) Category:Albums Category:Fictional albums Category:Zoey Dawson